


D-ROBOT

by 101wannaone



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101wannaone/pseuds/101wannaone
Summary: Ong Seongwu encounters a human-like robot, Kang Daniel.





	D-ROBOT

“How’s the progress with D-Robot?” –Daehwi

“So far everything’s going well with D-Robot.” –Woojin

“By the way, why is he named D-Robot? Shouldn’t we name him something more human?” –Sungwoon

“It already has a human name. His name will be Daniel.” –Daehwi

“Ahhh… no wonder his name is D-Robot. D stands for Daniel. Am I right?” –Sungwoon

“Yes. Yes. You’re right.” –Woojin

“Now, its fully complete. Let me activate D-Robot now.” –Daehwi

“Can we press the button together? Its like celebrating a wonderful event where you cut the cake together then it’ll be merrier.” –Sungwoon

“1,2,3. Go!” –Daehwi

10 seconds later. . .

D-Robot open his eyes slowly to the real world.

“Can you see & hear me D-Robot?” –Woojin

“If yes, please nod your head.” –Sungwoon

The D-Robot nods his head once and didn’t ask anything.

“Thank God everything went well. I’m so glad.” –Sungwoon

“Now, D-Robot. Repeat after me. Hi. I am a D-Robot. My name is Daniel.” –Daehwi

“Hi. I am a D-Robot. My name is Daniel.” –Daniel

“Good! You’re great to go to your owner now.” –Daehwi

“By the way, who’s the buyer?” –Sungwoon

“Well, it is stated here. His name is Ong Seongwu. He was born in Incheon. He is currently living in Busan. He lives alone as his family lives in Dongdaemun. He feels that he needed a companion to accompany him in his daily life.” –Woojin

“What about the gender of the robot he wants?” –Sungwoon

“He didn’t state he wants a male or female robot. So I believe it should be okay for him to have Daniel as his companion.” –Daehwi

“Then, we’re all set. We just need to deliver this to Ong Seongwu’s house in Busan.” –Sungwoon

"He'll be so excited to get Daniel as his companion." -Woojin

"I'm sure he will." -Daehwi


End file.
